


Christmas Exchanges

by aboywithboobs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, ereri, hella gay, snk fluff, soft shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboywithboobs/pseuds/aboywithboobs
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 5





	Christmas Exchanges

Levi hates this time of year. The cold, everyone around being extra bubbly, the gift exchanges, and most importantly his birthday landing on the day that causes it all. Christmas Day.

He doesn’t hate people being happy. He just wishes he didn’t have to fumble around looking for the “perfect present” for those close to him. He doesn’t like that they seem to know exactly what he would like.

But that time has passed as he settled for getting the people closest to him what he imagined they would need. Hange gushed over their new empty journals to take notes in, and Erwin appreciated the restock of pomade. But Levi didn’t know what Eren would think of his gift.

He knows he shouldn’t harbor deeper feelings for his fellow comrade as they could die at any moment. But he had faith in Eren. Always has ever since he started getting to know the boy better. Now those eyes always caught him by surprise.

Speaking of which, Levi was almost at his quarters when a hand tugged him back. He spun around to tell off whoever it was only to find himself choked up. It was Eren. All wide eyed and blushing.

“I wanted to give you my present in private. I know you wouldn’t want everyone to see a subordinate handing you something.” He revealed from behind his back something wrapped in paper.

Levi then reciprocated Eren’s blushing and exchanged Eren’s bundle for his own. Eren seemed highly surprised and clutched it close.

“Let’s open them together!”, Eren said excitedly, embarrassment fleeting. Levi curtly nodded, and they both dug in and pulled out the gifts. Levi scoffed with a ghost of a smile.

“I believe we had the same idea, brat.”

Both held up brown, wool sweaters.


End file.
